A Future Without Him
by bluecamosis
Summary: Draco is the newest Head of Slytherin House, and first-year Albus Severus Potter has just been sorted there. Ginny is wary that her recently deceased husband's childhood nemesis will possibly be mentoring her son. What happens when fire meets ice?


**Author Notes:** This story was written for the dgficexchange on LiveJournal. It contains spoilers for _Deathly Hallows_ and a major character death (though not Ginny or Draco).

Special thanks to DeeMichelle, LaiksMarei and Quintessence of Darkness for their hand holding and eleventh-hour assistance with this story.

* * *

Raindrops lightly spattered against the windowpane as Ginny Potter absent-mindedly stirred her cup of tea. Her eyes were puffy, and her head ached from the countless amounts of tears she had shed. She reached for another tissue, only to find the box empty, much like she wished her heart could be—empty of the heartache she felt, empty of the loneliness, just … empty. She plucked a seemingly clean one from the pile on the table and blew her nose on an unused portion of it. Tossing it back into the pile, Ginny covered her face with her hands and let a fresh bout of tears spill forth, her body falling easily into the back and forth, rhythmic pattern of despair.

Ginny reluctantly lifted her head when a persistently annoying tapping against the window caught her attention, where three equally beautiful but different owls pecked at the pane. Grudgingly, she made her way across the kitchen and opened the window, allowing the owls to deliver their post. She walked over to the cabinet in order to retrieve three biscuits for her feathery guests, and then gently untied the letters from their legs, offering the treats to her visitors before sending them on their way once more.

The three owls were the first company she had had in many weeks. Ginny had steadfastly refused to see anyone. She found it difficult enough to force herself out of bed day after day. She had absolutely no desire to _entertain_ visitors and listen to them express their condolences—false or not—or regale her with tales of their experiences with her husband. Her heart simply couldn't take it.

Ginny closed the window only to glance at the reflection of the person staring back at her. She was an absolute mess; there was no better way to describe her. She hadn't bathed or changed her clothes in days. She wore Harry's sweater from last Christmas and a pair of his Chudley Cannons jogging bottoms. At this point, it was all she could do to feel close to him, still feel him with her.

Ginny gathered the post and went back to the table to see what they entailed. The first letter was from her mother, which she carefully opened, then read the neatly written script.

_Ginny,_

_Your father and I are worried about you, sweetheart. The loss of a husband is not something I ever wanted you to endure._

_I know that I haven't lost your father, but I almost did. I understand to some extent the hurt that you are feeling right now. Honey, I am always here for you when you need me. I know that you are grieving, my darling. Please know that your husband was a great, great man. He left a legacy behind that you, your children and the entire wizarding world should be proud. _

_Please don't continue to fall further and further away from the world. _

_I would like for you to consider coming to stay with your father and me for a while. Being in your house all alone isn't good for you, and I don't want you to stop living. You have an amazing family and one son in particular, who is so much like his father. You need to be there for all of your children, my dear. The boys need your strength and love to survive this year while away at Hogwarts, and dear, sweet Lily misses you terribly. Although she has been having a great time with her Uncle George's new inventions. _

_I will be expecting you in the morning. Please get some rest; your father will be by to pick you up first thing. I love you so very much!_

_Mom  
xoxo_

The tears trickled down her face once again and splashed onto the parchment, causing the ink to run across it. Her mom was such a source of strength. In all honesty, Ginny really could use some time at home. She was drowning in the memory of Harry every second she spent at Godric's Hollow.

Ginny roughly wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater. Tucking the letter back into the envelope, she then pushed it aside and grabbed the green envelope from the set. An inquisitive look graced her features as she realized that it was from Albus Severus. She wasted no time and eagerly ripped it open.

_Mom, _

_I miss you!_

_Things here at Hogwarts are going okay so far. We were sent to the Great Hall right after we got off the boats. When I walked through the doors, there were huge tables lined with so much food. I've never even seen that much food at Grandma's house, and we all know she has a few mouths to feed._

_Anyway, we were lined up and called to be Sorted, but before the hat could be placed on any of our heads, a few new professors were introduced to us. Mom, did you know that Mr. Malfoy is the new Potions Master at Hogwarts? He is also the head of Slytherin!_

_It sure is easy to see why Professor Malfoy and dad didn't get along. He seems like he could be a pretty mean man. However, I know that Grandma would kill me if she knew I was being ugly to an adult, so I'm going to try really hard to be good and not get on his bad side. _

_I was Sorted tonight. I sat up there and hoped with all my might for the Sorting Hat to shout out Gryffindor. I wanted so badly to be in the same house as you and dad. I was completely shocked when the hat on my head screamed SLYTHERIN! Mom, I can't believe I was Sorted into __**that**__ house! So now, I have Professor Malfoy as my Potions instructor and the Head of my house._

Ginny could almost hear the despondency in her baby boy's words as he contemplated his fate on parchment.

_I left the hall not long after that. I felt so sick to my stomach. How can the Sorting Hat __**possibly **__think I belong in Slytherin? Mom, please say that something can be done … _

_I must go now before Professor Malfoy comes in and hands out the first detention of the school year to me. He is not the kind of man you wish to trifle with, that is for sure. _

_Right now, I really miss dad more than I ever thought possible._

_I'll write again soon. _

_Love, _

_Albus Sev _

Ginny tossed the letter from Albus aside in disbelief. _Malfoy … at Hogwarts … in a teaching capacity? And Head of Slytherin house? _ She was far too incensed to even think about writing a reply to her darling son. Ginny could feel the heat of rage rising in her neck and cheeks—her pale skin always turned red and splotchy when she was angry.

In one fell swoop, Ginny dragged her arm across the table and knocked the letters, the pile of tissue, and the special edition of the_ Daily Prophet _to the floor. She couldn't bear to read _that_ again. How many times where they going to force her to relive that day?

Ginny was so exhausted, and even though her bed felt cold and empty, she knew that she needed to sleep soon. She walked into her room with trepidation, bumping into her night table, accidentally knocking off the picture of Harry. It was a picture of him from their wedding day. He was smiling and laughing, and looked so incredibly handsome, even as he pushed his glasses up the slope of his nose for what was probably the tenth time that day. Ginny picked it up and pressed it tenderly to her cheek.

She pulled the framed memory away from her face, looked down at the photo lovingly, and then started to speak. "Harry … oh how I miss you so much! Things just aren't the same without you. I know that you never meant to leave me, but I feel so alone."

Ginny's voice hitched as she spoke each word. Desperate not to dissolve into tears once more, she touched her empty hand to her forehead, trying to calm herself. With monumental effort, she began again. "I just got a letter from our youngest boy. Albus Severus was Sorted into SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN, Harry!" she shouted to his photograph in the hope that he could hear her in the next life. "Can you believe it? I know he wanted to be in Gryffindor so badly. I am sure he all but screamed red and gold thoughts to the Sorting Hat," Ginny finished in a laugh that sounded hollow and forced.

"What I don't understand is why on earth McGonagall would ever let that happen. She is Headmistress now and rightly so. However, I have to question whether she has lost her mind! I know that you told Albus he could be placed in either house and would do well there. I just don't want the stigma of being in Slytherin to affect him. He is such a good boy, and I don't want to see him turning to the way of the snake," she spat in anger.

"One more thing I forgot to mention, Malfoy is the Head of Slytherin," Ginny continued in a near-whisper. "Our son is in for tough times, Harry. I thought we'd finally seen the last of the Dark days, but now I must truly be on my guard. I wish you were here to tell me everything will be ok … I just don't feel like it will be. I love you, but I don't think I can do this alone."

Having filled her husband in on all the details, Ginny reverently repositioned the frame on the night table. She trailed her fingers over the glass and smiled sadly at the still-smiling picture. She knew the road to her recovery was going to be a long and difficult one.

Weak from exhaustion, Ginny crawled up under the covers and promptly succumbed to a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat in her new office and scanned the length of the room and its portraits, her gaze transfixing on the one labeled 'Albus Dumbledore.' She was quickly snapped to attention by the loud rapping at the door.

"Come in, please."

Ginny barreled into the Headmistress' office without bothering with pleasantries. "McGonagall, how could you let this happen to my son?" she shouted at the Scotswoman.

"Mrs. Potter, kindly keep your voice under control; it would be most appreciated," replied Minerva in a calm yet clipped tone.

Ginny was not to be put off so easily and continued to bluster. "I can't believe you allowed my son to be sorted into Slytherin! You know that he doesn't belong there. Worst of all, you've allowed that dreadful Draco Malfoy to be his Head of house. What are you trying to do to Albus Sev? How much more grief must he endure?"

The door to Minerva's office opened slowly, interrupting Ginny's tirade. She turned, fully prepared to foist her fury on the intruder. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as a very grown up Draco Malfoy walked into the room, and she visibly stiffened as she watched the man breeze past her with only a slight nod of acknowledgement.

McGonagall's tone was brisk and business-like. "May I help you, Professor Malfoy?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, Headmistress. I wasn't aware that you had an appointment."

"That's perfectly all right. How may I assist you?"

"Ah, yes, it was brought to my attention that there has been an accident. It seems that during the first flying lesson today, Madam Hooch was knocked off her broom by an out of control student. I'm afraid she hit the ground in such a manner that it caused some serious damage."

"Circe! Poor Rolanda! And on the first day of classes no less. Please tell me the extent of her injury."

"You mean injuries. When Madam Hooch fell, there was a terrible cracking sound. She has broken her right hip and pelvis. She was rushed to the hospital wing immediately by Professor Hagrid, who happened to be nearby. According to Madam Pomfrey, Skele-Grow cannot be used to help mend Madam Hooch due to her advanced age. The Matron stated that Madam Hooch must be transported to St. Mungo's in order to convalesce. Unfortunately, the nature of her break is so severe that she will not be able to return to Hogwarts until well after the New Year."

"I see. Thank you for bringing it to my attention so quickly. If you will excuse me, Mrs. Potter and Professor Malfoy," McGonagall nodded to both, "I must go see Poppy to fully assess the situation and do damage control if necessary."

McGonagall dashed out of the office and descended the stairs. Ginny could hear the fading echo of her footsteps as she left the two of them behind, standing in awkward silence.

Draco turned to Ginny and stared at her for a moment. She felt the weight of his gaze and looked into his eyes, expecting to find cold grayness staring back at her. She was surprised to see them infused with warmth, and … was that sorrow?

Draco was the first to speak. "Mrs. Potter, I wanted to apologize again for your loss and express my regret at having played a part in your husband's death. I now know he died from an aortic dissection." Draco raised his hand to halt her from interrupting. "Throughout his life, he was a boy forced to become a man and was placed under a great deal of stress. I cannot help but feel as though my actions and life choices added to that. It has been difficult to live with the thought that I effectively caused his death, but I have since come to view it as one of my many penances."

Ginny stood there with her mouth open. She couldn't believe that she had just heard words of apology from the ferret's … no, Draco's mouth. She wasn't sure whether or not it was sincere but nodded her head in reluctant acceptance.

When Ginny made no move to speak, Draco once again took the lead. "I must be going; I have class in a few minutes. Please, take care," he said and swept from the room.

Ginny walked in utter shock over to McGonagall's desk and flopped down into the woman's executive chair. _What a difference some time makes_, she mused. Draco had filled out and had finally grown into his previously slightly large head and gangly body—of course she had taken notice, as she was a healthy female after all—and it appeared he had managed to gain a few more brain cells and put them to use. The last time she had seen him was on the Platform, and his hairline had been receding then. Apparently, he'd consulted a barber, for now he was sporting a much more flattering shaved look.

Soon, McGonagall reappeared and filled Ginny in on Madam Hooch's accident and her quandary now that Rolanda would be out for at least the first part of the school year. Minerva looked tired already, and the term had only just begun. She stated that she wasn't sure where on earth she would find a replacement on such short notice.

Ginny was about to suggest contacting one of the retired Ministry flying instructors when McGonagall interrupted with some suggestions of her own. "Mrs. Potter, would you consider filling the position? I know it is quite sudden and you've only just lost your husband, but it may just be the thing for you. I know you were always successful when in flight, not to mention your brilliant career with the Harpies, and you may be just the person to replace Hooch for the first part of the term. This would also give you the opportunity to keep your eye on Albus Severus so that you may see firsthand that things aren't nearly as bad as you seem to think they are. Would you please do me the honor of joining our faculty on such short notice?"

Ginny sat silently for a moment. Minerva walked over to her desk knelt down next to the conflicted widow. Ginny looked down at her ring finger, gazing at the beloved band Harry had given her. He always loved this place, and more than once had called it his true home. She then realized just how much this place had meant to her as well.

Ginny raised her head and looked Minerva in the eyes. "Professor, my husband loved this place so much. I know he told me countless times that Hogwarts always felt like home. I would be honored to take the position and help out a friend. When do I need to start?"

Warming to her former student, Minerva replied, "Thank you for considering this position, Ginevra. I know that you will be a wonderful asset to our faculty. Can you be ready to start first thing in the morning? There will be a staff meeting where I shall make the announcement."

"Yes ma'am, I think I will be able to. Please allow me to go and collect my things. I do agree that this may be just what I need. You've put me at ease by allowing me to be here with my children. However, I would like to speak with them about this as soon as possible. I want them to know prior to the big announcement being made."

"I believe that would be the most precise thing to do. You will be afforded a place to stay here in the castle, of course. I'll have Mr. Filch make sure that your room is ready. Will there be anything else you need from me this morning? Lily having a room of her own right next to yours, perhaps?"

"No, Professor, I think I will be just fine. As for Lily, she will be staying with my family for the time being."

"Very well then."

Without thinking, Ginny impulsively reached to embrace her former professor. Fully expecting the Scotswoman to shy away from her unceremonious display, Ginny was pleased and relieved to feel Minerva return the affection.

"Thank you, Headmistress. I will return later this evening. Good day!"

* * *

Ginny Apparated to her home at Godric's Hollow and gathered the materials needed for her stay at Hogwarts. She made certain to pack various types of robes and outerwear, ensuring she would be prepared for any occasion. She opened the closet and pulled down a box labeled 'Quidditch Supplies.' Opening up the box, a gamut of emotions flooded over her. She remembered Harry and his days playing the beloved sport. _I must put those thoughts aside; I have to become a professor literally overnight._

Once Ginny packed her trunk, she went downstairs to pen several notes to the important people in her life before she returned to Hogwarts.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I am writing to let you know that I will not be coming for a visit. I have been asked by Headmistress McGonagall to fill in for Madam Hooch, who suffered a terrible accident earlier today. She will be out for the current term. I feel like it will be a very good thing for me to do. You are right Mom; I need to make sure I am in the land of the living. My heart is in so much pain, but I must look out for my children. _

_Speaking of children, Albus Sev was Sorted yesterday. I didn't want to have to tell you this, but he was Sorted into Slytherin. It is not the proudest moment I've ever had, but I know that he will be an asset wherever he goes. I must trust in the magic that has Sorted us all of these years. There is a reason that my dear Albus was placed in Slytherin, and I will wait to see what transpires from that particular situation._

_Bad news usually travels in packs, and I have a little more to add to the ever-growing pile. Draco Malfoy is the new Potions Master and also the Head of Slytherin House. Sigh … this was not something I wanted to have my child experience. _

_I wish I could write more, but I must be swift with my time since I am due back at Hogwarts this afternoon. Please give Lily a hug and a kiss from me. I was hoping that Lily can stay with you for a while longer? Tell her I'll see her very soon. I love you both very much. I will keep in touch. _

_Your loving daughter,_

_Ginny_

Ginny sealed the letter to her parents then wrote a letter to Hermione and Ron to let them both know of the things to come. After both of her notes were written and sent, she left her house and proceeded to Hogwarts.

* * *

Ginny finished putting the last of her things away. The room seemed so small, but at this point that was all she really needed. She sent for James and Albus to meet her in her quarters. The boys were surprised to see their mother there.

Albus ran over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her so tightly, burying his face in her neck as he held onto her. James walked over and gave his mother a brief hug.

"Hello my dear boys; I know you must be shocked as to why I am here," Ginny soothed.

"Is everything all right?" James asked in a crisp but worried tone.

"Everything is going to be fine now. Let me get a look at you both."

Ginny stood up and surveyed her young boys. She noted how much they looked like their father.

Excitement and glee radiated from Albus' being. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"As I am sure you know by now, Madam Hooch had a terrible accident today. While she is going to be fine, she will be out for the rest of the term. So, Headmistress McGonagall asked me to fill in the position. Isn't that wonderful?" she asked hopefully.

Albus nodded in agreement. It was obvious he was happy to have his mother close by. A surge of pride shot through Ginny as she realized how much her son loved her.

"Sure mom, glad to have you around **all** of the time. What fun will that be?" James said dryly.

Ginny ignored James' slight, choosing instead to send them on their way. "Well boys, I'm sure you need to be studying or something. I expect excellent marks from you both this year. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast. Now off with you both!"

* * *

The next morning Ginny bounced out of her bed, sun shining in her eyes, to face the day. She had missed having purpose in her life and looked forward to having a task to complete. She did not wish ill on Hooch, but she was delighted at the opportunity to teach students how to fly.

Ginny had to be ready extra early today as there was a mandatory faculty meeting being held. She didn't want to start off on the wrong foot, so she hastily left her rooms with a surge of anxiety nipping at her heels.

Prior to entering the Transfiguration classroom, Ginny felt her nerves getting the best of her. _ What will it be like to teach with the professors that had taught me?_ Ginny walked in and sat down in an empty seat. All of the other professors started trickling into the classroom not long after Ginny entered. McGonagall called the meeting to order upon the arrival of the last faculty member.

"As many of you know, Madam Hooch experienced a terrible accident yesterday. She will be out for the remainder of this term and possibly longer. I have asked Ginevra Potter to take her place whilst we await Rolanda's eventual return. We should all be delighted to have her working with us on staff."

Many of the staff members whispered amongst themselves at the news. The teachers didn't seem to know what to say to her. Some of them got up and went over to hug her. They offered condolences instead of congratulations. Ginny squirmed in her seat and felt strangely out of place. Her face turned a faint shade of pink as their reception continued to make her feel uncomfortable. She looked into the saddened faces of the faculty she would now work with.

"If I may say something to you all," stated Draco sternly, "Don't you think you've given her enough condolences? After all, she is the newest member of our faculty, and we should be ready to welcome her with open arms. It is only right that you be mindful of her situation, Harry is not going to be forgotten. However, Ginevra is her own person and should be allowed to do the job she was hired for without everyone mollycoddling her. If Ginevra does in fact need something, she knows that will we aid her whenever and wherever we can."

McGonagall graced Draco with a rare smile of approval. "My sentiments exactly, Professor Malfoy."

The members of the faculty had wide-eyed expressions on their faces. It was almost as if Draco had slapped them into reality. The members slowly shook it off and got up instead to congratulate her. McGonagall dismissed them shortly after so they could attend to their duties.

Draco stood up and looked at Ginny. She peered into his eyes as if trying to find the man's soul. She used to think he lacked one, but now things seem to be a bit different. Her instincts were telling her that this man could quite possibly be true. She just hoped they were right.

Draco simply gave her a slight nod and walked out of the classroom. Ginny got up and rushed from the room to catch up with him. He was walking at a quick pace, seeming so quiet and contained compared to the sneering, overly confident boy what he once was. Ginny caught up with him and grabbed his arm, taking note of the warmth emanating from his skin. He looked down at her, surprised by the physical contact.

"I … I … I just wanted to say thank you," Ginny stammered in a rush. "I was certainly feeling the sympathy of the faculty members, but I do not want to be the woman whom everyone feels sorry for. I am my own woman and need the freedom to be who I am. I appreciate your kindness. It means a lot that you would stick up for me in front of our peers."

Ginny dropped her eyes to the floor and pushed back the tears that threatened to flow free. She inhaled deeply. She had never been considered a weakling. In fact, that is what drew people to her, that certain outspokenness, which was prominent in the Weasley women.

With his free hand, Draco reached forward and lifted her chin, staring deep into her eyes. It was almost as if he were putting her under a spell. Ginny matched his gaze moment for moment. He then dropped his hand and placed it on top of hers.

"You are most welcome. I am here for you if ever you need anything."

Ginny pulled her hand away and smiled. Before turning to leave, she playfully tossed over her shoulder, "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Not waiting for a reply, she rushed from the scene. Her face was flushed, and she was somewhat confused by the situation. _Did Draco really mean to linger? Is there something that I am missing? Isn't he married?_ All of these questions rolled around in her mind as she made her through the corridors.

Pushing all of those thoughts aside, Ginny walked outside to meet her awaiting class. "Here goes nothing," she said aloud as she forged ahead.

Ginny watched her students gather for the lesson from a distance. This was a combined Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first-year class. At first, it was difficult for Ginny to explain to the students how to call up their brooms. She watched as many students failed to use the proper commanding tone of voice. She was frustrated as the students continued to botch what she considered a simple task. By the end of the very nerve-wracking first lesson, each of her students could call their brooms up. As the day progressed, her classes continued to run smoothly more and more.

Her last class of the day consisted of Gryffindor and Slytherin third-years. Ginny rolled her eyes in anticipation at the difficulties she was sure to incur during this particular class period. As expected, Ginny overheard a group of Slytherins slighting not only anything Gryffindor related but her character as well.

"Well, well, well … if it isn't Mama Potty! I wonder what on earth _she'll_ be able to teach us. She's only here because that loser husband of hers is dead!" smirked Jonas Mulciber.

Ginny's eyes filled with rage as she marched over to the Slytherin group.

"That will be one hundred fifty points from Slytherin house for complete and utter disrespect. If you are going to speak to me or anyone else in that manner, make sure you are ready to suffer the consequences of your actions. Now, your house can pay for your impertinence!" she snarled. "And from this moment on, you will address me properly. My name is Professor Potter. Pro-fess-or Pot-ter." She smirked as the Mulciber boy flushed crimson with embarrassment. "Let's take a moment to practice it to be sure you understand," Ginny added mockingly.

Her entire class went silent at her words. The Slytherin students looked at her with vengeful eyes but did as she asked nonetheless. She knew they may try to spite her later, but she'll be damned if she was going to allow these little punks to disrespect her or her late husband. This was the first time—except of course when she stormed McGonagall's office—Ginny felt rigid with rage.

The rest of the class period went smoothly. There was little chatter from the students. They were fearful of Professor Potter's wrath. Ginny had succeeded in making an example out of one student. She was sure that from that point forward, the students would know better than to try and get anything over on her. She would henceforth command respect, and all of the students would know just how to behave.

After her last class, Ginny went to her chambers to freshen up for dinner. She found Professor Malfoy pacing impatiently outside of her door. She saw the disgusted look upon his face and knew this was not a meeting she would enjoy.

"Professor Potter, can you see fit to explain to me how you managed to strip Slytherin of one hundred fifty points in a matter of hours?" snapped Draco.

Ginny immediately went into attack mode. "Since when do I have to explain my actions to you? There was nothing unfair about the severity of points removed from your house. The situation required a tough punishment, Professor Malfoy. I seem to recall that you were less than fair to a fellow Gryffindor member, stripping Miranda Creevey seventy-five points for sneezing while making a Boil Cure Potion," she reminded him snidely.

Draco cut across her. "That was an extremely volatile potion, and she chose to sneeze during the most critical step."

"As if she could help it!" Ginny all but screamed.

Draco schooled his features in an imitation of his former Head of House. "You of all people should know that I do not suffer fools, Professor Potter."

"And neither do I! I will not apologize for my decisions concerning house points and student interactions in general or allow anyone to second guess me. In fact, I rather think you owe me one for your behavior this evening."

Draco snorted as if to say hell would freeze over before he would grace her with another apology.

"Also, I will not be spoken to as though I am not capable of handling a situation." Ginny's chest was heaving, her breath ragged from shouting. "If you will kindly excuse me, I believe I have nothing more to say to you on the matter."

Ginny turned on her heel and haughtily entered her chambers, slamming the door in Draco's face, all the while imagining him stomping off, clenching and unclenching his fists in anger.

Draco and Ginny avoided one another at all costs for the remainder of the week. Each of them being too stubborn to admit to the other they had been overly harsh. Ginny found it would be best if she just stayed away from him completely if at all possible. Being near him was confusing for her and she had no idea why. Never before had she felt so conflicted about someone.

Draco must have felt the same way as he avoided her just as much. When they were required to be in one another's presence, his cold shoulder treatment surprisingly caused her heart to hurt, despite the fact that she had been just as nasty to him and was subsequently avoiding him. She didn't like having to fight with anyone like this, but she was much too proud to apologize, especially to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Weeks turned to months since Ginny became a professor at Hogwarts. She had worked hard and stayed so busy that her tears lessened with each passing day, though Harry was never far from her thoughts. For the most part, she and Draco co-existed rather well though there were a few tense and awkward moments here and there. Usually the root of the problem could be traced back to House rivalries or the occasional reference to situations from their shared past.

Finally having a free weekend, Ginny decided to go and visit her family. She desperately wished to catch up on the happenings in everyone's lives as you could only cram so much into quickly written letters.

On the Friday afternoon, she packed a small overnight bag and Apparated to the Burrow. Her mother was in the kitchen when Ginny appeared. Molly hurried over to embrace her daughter. She was so proud of Ginny. For the first time since Harry's death, Ginny was glowing with what appeared to be happiness and was no longer ill at ease. It seemed as though she had found her calling in life.

"My darling, what a pleasant surprise! I am so very happy to have you home for a visit. You look wonderful. I am so very glad you came here this weekend. Ron and Hermione should be here later this evening. Your father went to get Lily from Fleur's house. They should be arriving in time for din—"

Ginny held up a hand. "Mom, slow down. I'll be here all weekend," she said, laughter clinging to her words.

Molly looked sheepish but smiled in return. "Yes, well … tell me how you are enjoying your new job. Is it something you will make a career out of? Oh, tell me everything, give me all the details."

"I would love to tell you everything mom, but I would really like to have a nap first."

Molly reluctantly allowed Ginny to catch up on her sleep, and for that, Ginny was most grateful. She would be ready for all the interrogation after she had rested up. She hadn't realized how tiring teaching could be.

When Ginny awoke from her nap, she went downstairs to greet the rest of her family. Lily instantly ran and jumped into her mother's arms.

"I've missed you so much, mommy!" exclaimed Lily.

Ginny held her daughter against her tightly and nearly squeezed the life out of her. It felt good to hug her baby again.

"Lily," she breathed lovingly.

"Mom, you're crushing my sides."

Everyone in the kitchen laughed heartily as Ginny turned several shades of red. She released her ironclad hold on Lily, choosing instead to pull her daughter onto her lap. She held her child throughout most of the visit, reluctantly letting Lily go whenever she squirmed too much or fidgeted.

Each of Ginny's family members plied her with questions about her time at Hogwarts. She related to them most of the events but was rather vague about Draco's presence. It wasn't until she was about to return to the school on Sunday when Hermione pulled her into an alcove to get the full details.

"All right, Gin. There's no one else around. Tell me, how things are with Draco Malfoy lurking in the shadows?"

Ginny tried several times to reply but couldn't quite figure out how to explain her encounters to Hermione. After a moment or two of organizing her thoughts, she looked at Hermione's confused expression and began again.

"I won't lie, I was terribly angry at first. I all but accused Minerva of treachery against my family. She has forgiven me, of course."

"Of course," Hermione said with a wink.

Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper as if she were afraid of the words themselves. "We've had encounters, some good and some bad. He's been rather accommodating, if you can imagine that."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Ginny nodded in assent. "Yes! On the first day, he apologized and expressed regret for playing any part in Harry's death. Then during the first faculty meeting, he cut the other staff at the knees when they were trying to mollycoddle me."

Hermione placed her hand on the wall as if to steady herself. Ginny's revelations seemed to unbalance her. "This **is **Draco Malfoy we're talking about, right?"

Ginny couldn't help but take a little pleasure in throwing Hermione off-kilter and smirked. "Shocking, I know. I never would have imagined the ferret having a heart."

Hermione and Ginny both broke into a fit of giggles at Draco's childhood nickname. Hermione was the first to regain her composure and continue her inquisition. "It can't all be sunshine and roses."

"For the most part it has been pretty good, but we did have a huge row over some point deductions on my first day."

"How's he treating the boys?"

Relief saturated Ginny's tone. "Honestly, he has been exactly as he should—professional. I was terrified he would be like Professor Snape, or Circe forbid, his own father. But no, he has been a fair teacher and really doesn't interact with them much outside of lessons except when he performs Head of House duties for Slytherin."

"I am sure that takes a load off your mind. Just … be careful, Gin. We don't really know much about him since the war, and I don't want anything to happen to you or the boys," Hermione said seriously.

Ginny agreed and the two women hugged as if it were the last time they would ever see one another. She quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek and promised to write whenever she could. She then made her way into the kitchen and shared heartfelt and teary goodbyes with the rest of Weasley clan. With one last kiss on her beloved daughter's forehead, Ginny Disapparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Ginny easily fell back into her rhythm when she returned from her much-needed break. The holiday had been good for her, and she found herself able to interact with the other faculty members more freely than before. Even her students noticed the change in their professor. Albus Sev and James went so far as to tease her one evening before dinner. Their mom was no longer referred to as 'She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Crossed.'

After a particularly long day, Ginny approached the high table in ravenous hunger. The only open seat available was next to Draco. Determined to put her best foot forward, Ginny squared her shoulders and strode purposefully up to where he sat.

"May I sit?"

Draco smirked but there was a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "But of course, Professor Potter. I would be delighted to have the recently tamed shrew at my side."

Ginny's smile was wide as she sat down. "I never figured you for the Muggle literature type, Draco," she said smoothly, testing his given name in the presence of others.

Several of the other staff members stared at the two former rivals as they fell into companionable dinner conversation about famous Muggle writers. Neither Ginny nor Draco cared that they were being scrutinized throughout the course of their meal.

Afterward, Ginny excused herself for an after-dinner walk. Without invitation, Draco joined her, and the two strolled around the Black Lake. Soon this became a standing ritual for their evenings. The two professors slowly formed a tentative bond as their conversations ranged from Hogwarts business to the latest Quidditch talk. Each was careful not to delve too deeply into personal matters, preferring to keep away from anything that might disconcert the other.

On an evening in February just short of Valentine's Day, Ginny was walking through the corridors when she happened upon Draco. He looked as if he was expecting her to pass his way.

"Professor Potter," he said with unusual formality, "I would like to have a meeting with you this evening regarding Albus Severus. I am concerned about his well-being. If you don't mind, I'll expect you at seven this evening in my quarters," he finished and then departed, giving her no opportunity to object.

Ginny stood there dumbfounded before the shock quickly changed into anger. Her face flushed with color. No matter how friendly they'd become lately, she didn't like the thought of Draco Malfoy being "concerned" about her son. A sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, and she felt as though she could puke at any moment.

At the designated time, Ginny paced back and forth outside the door of Draco's quarters. She was ready to get this whole conversation over with. She had been dreading it throughout the entire day.

She finally stopped pacing and stormed up to the door, raising her hand to knock. Just before it could connect with the wood, Draco opened the door and invited her inside. She walked in and Draco swept the door closed behind her. She noticed a table with two chairs set up. On the table sat a steaming silver teapot and along with a silver tray of petit fours. She was perplexed at his attention to detail. He never struck her as someone who was _that_ considerate.

Ginny looked up at Draco. "You wanted to speak to me, Professor Malfoy?" she asked demurely in an attempt to control her rapidly changing emotions.

Draco gave a slight nod. "Ginevra, I am very worried about your son, Albus Severus," he said seriously. "He is a very intelligent boy. Each day he progresses further magically than anyone I've ever seen, including Granger. I also foresee him becoming so much more than just a replica of his namesakes. And I don't think that Slytherin will impede his excellence, but rather enhance it, and I must say that without the presence of his father, he seems to wear his emotions on his sleeve. While I am not saying he is weak, I do think that without having some male influence, he might be a target for the other Slytherins considering who his father is and the legacy that surrounds him. You are well aware of how cruel young students can be …" Draco trailed off not able to meet her eyes.

"Stop! Stop right there. You don't know **anything** about my son, and you certainly don't know me! How dare you even think that we could possibly need the help from a tosser like you!"

Ginny spun around to storm out of the room. As she touched the door, she could sense Draco right on her heels.

Draco reached out and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her around to face him. "Ginevra, wait, please …"

Before Draco could finish, Ginny had every intention of slapping him but instead wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a deep, fiery, angry kiss. She parted his lips forcefully with her tongue and pushed into him with unbridled passion. He didn't resist as she had been expecting. Instead, he reciprocated, molding his body to hers. He kissed her back with what appeared to be such deep-rooted emotion, causing her knees to buckle beneath her. She fell further into his muscular frame.

After what seemed like hours, she pulled away to catch her breath. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved as she panted from the lack of oxygen. Ginny hadn't been kissed in months, and he tasted delicious. Her body was full of newly-awakened desire, and she _wanted_, no _needed_ him to dowse her body's unquenchable thirst, starting right now.

Ginny's eyes were transfixed on Draco's, both filled with such raw passion. Not waiting for him to react, Ginny wrapped her leg around Draco's waist and pulled him further into her body in one fluid motion. She effectively used her leg as a vice to hold him in place. She yanked his shirt out of his pants and ripped it open from the top, causing all of the buttons to tear off and scatter across the room. She ran her hands across his chest and down his back, pressing her chest to his. She was sure he could feel her hardened nipples brush against his bare chest with each breath she took.

She nuzzled her face into the nape of his neck. His skin felt silky against hers, and she wanted to feel it all over her body. Her shoulders sagged a little as Draco ran his fingertips across her bare arms. She threw her head back and let out a slight whimper. Goosebumps instantly formed all over her body at his slightest touch.

As her body responded to his kisses and caresses, her brain was in shock at his unexpected tenderness. He always seemed so rash and abrupt to her, rough at the edges. However, she secretly knew—no, hoped—he was gentle.

Draco reached out to caress Ginny's face. He slid his hands along her cheeks, stopping at her chin. He pulled her face close to his and leaned in. He parted her lips skillfully with his tongue, easily regaining entry into her mouth. His tongue explored the depths of her mouth in what she hoped was adoration. She was putty in his hands.

His kiss became more burning, and she relieved his urgency by further deepening their kiss. He moaned seductively into her mouth, sending chills up her spine. She grabbed his head at the base of his skull, tangling her fingers in his hair. Her body quivered with anticipation. Just when she thought he was going to move her to the bed for the next phase of their seductive game, he pulled his mouth away from her.

Draco looked at her sadly. His eyes seemed to penetrate deep into her soul. Her body visibly slumped as she braced herself for what he was about to tell her.

"Ginevra, I would love nothing more than to take you right here, right now, to let you use my body to exorcise all your demons, but I know that I can't do that to you. I couldn't bear the thought that you would _never_ be able to forgive yourself … or me."

Ginny promptly dropped her leg from Draco's waist and stared at him, a crushed look in her eyes.

Draco pulled her close and pressed his forehead to hers to try to explain his complete one-eighty. "Ginny, there is something happening between us," he murmured and motioned between them, "though I'm not sure exactly what is it. My heart keeps telling me it might be good, and I wouldn't want to ruin this fledgling thing for all the gold in Gringotts."

Her face was stained pink with the embarrassment of rejection. Her eyes continued to bore into his, and her brow furrowed. The look on Draco's face seemed to say he knew the damage was done, that she was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

Tears slid down the sides of her cheeks as she stood there defeated. She couldn't believe he had so overtly crushed her spirit. She had never faced a rejection so painful, not since she was a child.

Ginny pushed Draco fully away from her and barreled out of his chambers. She ran past hers as well and didn't stop until she reached the main door of the castle. She exited the castle, and the cool night air kissed her blistered skin.

Ginny ran to the Whomping Willow and used a nearby stick to gain access into the hollowed out room within it. She threw herself to the floor and dry heaved for a moment. Right after, she began to vomit the pain and sorrow of rejection onto the floor, her body shuddering in despair.

_What the hell was I thinking?_ She couldn't believe she had just thrown herself at Draco Malfoy of all people. Her husband had only been dead a few months and there she was seeking comfort in the arms of her beloved Harry's nemesis. Ginny lashed out to the darkness of the night, releasing all of the despondency that was erupting from her broken heart. She sobbed so hard pain shot through her temples like a knife.

"Damn you, Harry!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "How could you leave me here in this broken state? I depended on you to love me for the rest of my life. And here I am, already seeking comfort in the arms of another man. I feel as though I should be condemned to Azkaban for what I've done to you," she finished in a whisper then cried herself to sleep.

Ginny awoke early the next morning while the sky was still dark. Her body ached all over from her stilted night's sleep in the uncomfortable niche of the tree. She felt broken, confused, lonely, and empty.

Ginny walked around the grounds before going back to her chambers contemplating who on earth she could confide in that could attempt to help her through this troubling situation. She didn't want to share these raw emotions with her mother or any other Weasley for that matter. Ginny couldn't bear to become the harlot of the family. The last thing she could stomach was the shame it would bring upon her kids as well as the rest of her family. Ginny searched the corners of her mind to find an unbiased person that she could bear her soul. Minerva McGonagall was the only name she could think of.

Ginny hiked up the staircases of Hogwarts. She was engulfed by the cold that emanated from the stone walls. Ginny reached McGonagall's office and knocked softly on the door. As the Headmistress opened the door, Ginny was relieved to find Minerva was already in her office, preparing for the upcoming day.

"And what brings you here at such an early hour of the morning?" the Headmistress questioned before truly seeing Ginny's disheveled state. "Is everything ok, Ginevra?"

Ginny looked up at McGonagall with tears streaming down her face. "Professor, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time," Ginny croaked.

McGonagall took Ginny by the hands and quickly ushered her fully into her chambers, guiding the despondent young woman into the nearest chair. "What is it that has you so distressed, child?" she asked, never letting go of her hands.

Ginny's dam broke and out rushed her explanation of the situation with Harry's death and her newfound, confusing passion for Draco. McGonagall didn't say anything, but merely nodded and listened to Ginny pour out her soul. She waited until Ginny finished revealing the entire situation before she spoke.

"Ginevra, I want you to understand that you are not a wanton woman because you found yourself desiring another man. Your husband, Merlin bless him, is dead and though it is difficult, you are allowed to feel again," the Scotswoman said sincerely. "I don't often speak of my personal life, well, honestly, I don't _ever_ speak of my personal life, but I think there is something you should know. I too was young and in love once, and I found myself in the heart wrenching position of having to grieve over a man for a very long time. After many years, another young man captured my eye. I was in an exquisite hell; I was constantly being torn between the memory of my late husband and that young man."

Ginevra could see the Headmistress' pain at reminiscing this particular moment of her life. She squeezed Minerva's hands in understanding and waited for her to continue.

"You haven't done anything wrong, my dear. It's only natural. In time, you will learn not only to see it, but to feel it as well. Only then will you be whole again."

Minerva's declaration startled Ginny in every respect. Could she really move beyond her love for Harry one day? What would it be like to live and possibly love again?

Ginny cleared her throat, unsure of how to respond. "I don't know if I can do that, but I will take your words to heart. I thank you so much for your words of reassurance and allowing me to bend your ear at this early hour," she said and smiled tentatively for the first time that day. "If you'll excuse me," she stood to make her way to the door, "I need to go find Draco and apologize."

"You do that, dear. Please don't hesitate to come and see me if you ever need to chat, good or bad."

Ginny kissed Minerva's wrinkled cheek affectionately and left in search of the one man that might possibly be able to help mend the hole in her heart.

* * *

Ginny stood before Draco's door and knocked softly, her stomach in her throat. After what seemed like a lifetime, he slowly opened the door. She could tell by his expression that he wasn't exactly happy to see her but relieved to know she was unharmed after her disappearing act. He reluctantly stepped aside and allowed her access into his domain. Ginny cast surreptitious glances at him as she flitted about the room in an attempt to read his demeanor.

Deciding she had to start somewhere, Ginny got straight to the point of her visit. "Draco, I just wanted to come here and say how very sorry I am. I can't believe I behaved that way, throwing myself at you when all you wanted to do was help me, to be a possible friend. I know you are a married man, and I am just recently widowed. I would have never thought that I'd be acting like sex-starved home wrecker."

"But that's where you're wrong, Ginny. I am no longer a married man," he said sadly. "Astoria divorced me when I decided to take this job at Hogwarts. She'd spent an entire childhood here so she had no desire to return to caste life. I felt her place was with Scorpius and me, living together as a family unit whilst she pursued the career of her choice. She saw differently and effectively abandoned us. So, you have nothing to fear."

Relief spread across Ginny's features. At least she wasn't responsible for possibly ruining his marriage.

Draco walked over to where Ginny stood fidgeting and reached to cup her face. "I want you to understand that I was not rejecting you last night, my sweet. I _wanted_ you to take advantage of me and make me your own for the night. However, I don't want to be that person that you use up, cast aside and then hate for allowing it to happen. Ginevra, I don't want what happened last night—or our rocky past, for that matter—to ruin anything that might happen in the future."

Surprise and awe lit up Ginny's face. "You aren't terribly angry or disappointed in me? You really weren't rejecting me?"

"No, my sweet," he laughed affectionately and tucked a few loose strands of her flaming red hair behind her ear. "I was not rejecting you, but merely attempting to nurture the planted seeds and preserve anything that might yet come."

Ginny didn't say anything to Draco and instead allowed her actions to speak for her. With a watery twinkle in her eye, she flung herself into his arms, catching him slightly off guard. His strong arms encircled her waist as she wound her arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed the corners of her mouth sensually. She hugged Draco tightly and parted her lips in invitation. Just before Draco dipped his tongue into her awaiting mouth, she hoped beyond all hope this would be that certain something she needed to help her to one day love again.


End file.
